


It's good to have you back

by braverybirdlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverybirdlou/pseuds/braverybirdlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes back to Harry after a long time and Harry is happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's good to have you back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so yeah it's just basic. Hope you'll like it anyways ;)

Harry woke up by the beeping sound of his phone. He cracked an eye open, finding himself lying on a couch. He reached out for his phone and opened the text message he just got.

Louis. He would come later. 

Harry sighted. sat up and placed his phone onto the coffee table in front of the couch. 

"Oi our marmot is awake." he heard a voice saying. He turned his head to find Liam standing in the doorway, a cup of tea in his hand. 

"How long I’ve been sleeping?" Harry asked a bit confused. 

"Just about three hours. You fell asleep in the van. Paul brought you here." Liam said. "Speaking of Paul. Shouldn’t he be here already with Louis?" 

"They’re late. Traffic." Harry said shortly, moving his hand into the vague direction of his phone. 

"Oh. When will they be here?" Liam asked. 

"In a bit. Shouldn’t take that long." Harry answered, now smiling. He was really looking forward to see Louis again. They had been separated for too long now. About two, three, four weeks? Harry couldn’t remember. The only thing he knew was, that it was for too long now and he wanted nothing more than holding Louis, his boyfriend, the one he loved so much, in his arms again. 

He sunk deeper into the couch, pulling the fabric of his jumper tighter around his body. Actually it was Louis jumper. It was a bit small for him, but it smelled like Louis and Louis always smelled like home. Louis was Harry’s home. 

He breathed in deeply, letting the breath come out of his mouth again. Now he just had to wait. 

Liam now moved into Harry’s direction, sitting down in the couch as well, pulling Harry into a sidehug. He was happy that Harry finally got some sleep. They’ve all been worried about Harry. Whenever Louis and Harry had to spend their nights apart, neither of them slept well. The rings under Harry’s eyes looked more prominent than ever before. All this hiding thing makes them sad, depressed, ill Liam thought. “Maybe you should go back to sleep again. I’m pretty sure Louis will wake you, when he’s here.” Liam said finally, letting go off Harry. 

"I can’t. I have to stay awake." Harry mumbled, his eyes blinking. 

"Hey, just go back to sleep. It’s okay. And you know, times goes by faster when you’re sleeping." Liam smiled at him, standing up, lifting Harry’s legs up onto the couch. 

"Okay." Harry said softly, eyes closed and half asleep again.

\- 

Louis walked through the door of the dressing room. His eyes landed on the little lump, that was lying on the couch. For a moment he just stood there and looked at his boyfriend in awe. 

"Harry? Harry I’m back." Louis said quietly, finally dropping his bag into the floor. "Hazza?" 

Harry woke up instantly, standing up from the couch, running towards the door of the room and launching himself right into the older boys arms. 

"I missed you so much Lou. I never want to be away from you. Ever." he whispered, a tear escaping his eyes, falling down onto Louis’ shoulder silently. 

"Hey, don’t cry. I’m here baby, I’m here. Nobody can separate us now." Louis said softly, gently stroking his hands through the younger boys curls. 

"Promise me that you’ll never leave me again." Harry sniffled. 

"I promise." 

\- 

Louis sighted, letting his bag again drop onto the floor, toeing off his shoes and hanging his jacket onto the hanger. 

"Feels good to be back at our place." he smiled. 

He turned around into Harry’s direction looking him straight up into the eyes. He took a step forward, pressing Harry with his body against the closed door and kissing him long and eager, but still gently. He pushed his hip into Harry’s, stroking his hands through his hair. Harry reacted instantly, lifting his hands and wrapping them around Louis neck, holding him close throughout the kiss. 

They pulled away from each other eventually, catching their breaths and smiling brightly. 

"Yep. Feels really good." Harry replied. 

Louis let go off Harry and walked into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle, reaching for some cups on the cupboard. He placed one tea bag in each cup and filled the cooking water into the cups. 

Harry already sat down in front of the tv, switching through the channels to find something to watch. Louis made his way into the living room, the cups hold firm in his hands. 

"What do you want to watch. There’s nothing interesting on the TV." Harry said, taking one cup out of Louis hands, placing it onto the coffee table. 

"I dunno." Louis answered. "You can choose a film if you want to." 

Harry stood up from the couch, making a beeline straight to the DVDs, taking one out and putting it into the DVD player. He smirked when he sat down again. 

"Harry? What did you do?" Louis asked, an amused expression on his face. 

"Umm, nothing." he said smirking even more at that. 

Louis shuffled closer to Harry on the couch, laying his head down into his lap. Harry automatically lifted his hand and placed it on Louis head, lightly stroking his hair. 

Louis chuckled when he saw the title of the film they would watch. ‘The Notebook’. Of course. He lifted his head and pressed a light kiss onto Harry’s forehead and another one on Harry’s lips and entwined their fingers together. 

"I love you." he said looking straight into Harry’s eyes, feeling like the happiest person on the whole entire planet. How did I become so lucky he thought, leaving a third kiss on the back of Harry’s hand and smiling brightly at him. 

"I love you too." Harry replied.


End file.
